


Pump It!

by sdwolfpup



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers turn it up to 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v-angelique](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=v-angelique).



**Song:** Black Eyed Peas, "Pump It"  
 **Spoilers:** For the movie.

**Download:** [DivX AVI (41 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/PumpIt.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Streaming at YouTube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HGoVHxINic) or watch the embed:

Lyrics  
Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) [4x]  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E-Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

Turn it up (turn it up) [3x]

Damn (damn) [5x]

Wow

Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting to do their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
(c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine  
(I'm fine, and you?)

Pump it (louder) [6x]

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for v_angelique for festivids 2010! Many thanks to renenet and dualbunny for final review and reassuring me it wasn't complete crap.


End file.
